Cars 2: Life Has Changed For The Better
by Mcqueensgirl10199
Summary: Lightning finds out a secret about Sally from Mater and Lightning finally asks Sally a very big question that has been sitting in his mind since he first came to Radiator Springs.
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars. Pixar does. But I do own Lightning and Sally's baby**

**(Author's note: This is my first story please no flames. Thanks.)**

Chapter 1:

"She's what?" yelled Lightning. "Miss Sally's P-R-somethin'-somethin'-T!" yelled Mater. It had only been 3 months since Lightning had lost the Piston Cup at the Los Angeles International Speedway and already this had happened. Lightning looked confused as Mater silently said, "She told me not ta tell ya." Lightning went speeding off to Doc's and said, "When did this happen?" "What are you talking about Lightning?" Doc shouted. "When did Sally get pregnant?" "Oh, that she came by yesterday." Doc said.

How could Sally keep this secret from him? After all tonight was the night he was going to propose to her. All of a sudden Sally came speeding down from the Wheel Well and said, "Lightning I just found out yesterday that I am pregnant!" "Wow!" Lightning said. How could he just be driving around Sally thinking about how she had told Mater fist instead of him? Why? Did she like Mater more or was it just that she thought Lightning would go crazy if he found out first? Oh well, at least he knew that she loved him.

The next thing that happened was so unexpected. "Sally will you marry me?" Lightning said. "What?" Sally said. "Will you marry me?" Lightning repeated. "Yes I will!" Sally replied in the happiest voice ever. Later that night Sally came out to Lightning's cone and asked, "Lightning since we are getting married soon, would you like to come stay in my cone with me?" "Sally, why I would love to come stay in your cone. But I have one thing to ask you." Lightning said. "What?" Sally asked. " Do you snore?" Lightning asked. "No I don't." Sally replied. "Now come on Stickers before it starts raining again." Sally said.

The next day Lightning woke up and all of his stuff was moved into Sally's cone. "What is all of my stuff doing in here Sally?" asked Lightning. "We moved it in here last night." Sally replied. " Who is WE?" Lightning asked. "Me, Guido, Luigi, and Mater." Sally said in a tired voice. "Oh, are you tired?" Lightning asked. "Yes, I am very tired. Especially after moving that big box of magazines that you have." Sally said. "Sorry, kinda had to have them because they have me on the cover and maybe they will be worth a lot of money one of these days." Lightning replied.

After that Lightning and Sally drove off to join the rest of the town. Flo asked in an amusing voice " How do you fell Sally?" "I fell fine today." Said Sally. "Would you like the daily special?" Flo asked Sally. "Yes I would Flo." Sally replied.

(Author's Note: Please review.)


	2. Tractor Tippin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars Pixar does. I do own Lightning and Sally's baby though.**

**(Author's Note: Please review me.)**

Chapter 2:

She couldn't believe it was Flo worried about her? Oh well, today she should just focus on Lightning because tomorrow was when he had to leave for his big race. "Sally are you feeling okay, you look sick?" Lightning asked. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about you and your big race tomorrow." Sally replied. Mater cam and joined Lightning and Sally. "Hey Lightning do ya wanna go Tractor Tippin' tonight before ya gotta leave tomorrow?" Mater asked. "Sure let me see if it's alright with Sally." Lightning replied. Lightning drove off and found Sally at Ramone's House of Body Art. "What are you doing here Sally?" Lightning asked. "I'm getting a new tattoo." Sally said. Lightning looked at her confused. "Will you be alright if I go Tractor Tippin' with Mater tonight?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on ahead." Sally said.

Lightning drove over to Sally and gently kissed her and drove off. Later that night as Sally went up to close the Wheel Well she heard Mater screaming as if he had just got shot. "What's wrong Mater?" Sally asked. "It's lightning. He kinda got hit by Frank." Mater replied. Sally stood there in disbelief. "Are you alright Miss Sally?" Mater asked in a very caring voice. "No, how is he going to race tomorrow?" Sally said in a worried voice.

Mater and Sally drove into town and got Doc. It took them 25 minutes to get Doc fully awake. "Hurry Doc! Lightning could be dead already." Sally said. "He'll be fine. I know him. He loves you to much to die on you Sally." Doc said in a sleepy voice. Doc, Mater and Sally drove out of Doc's house and went to Frank's farm. When they arrived there they saw Lightning laying there passed out. Sally went up to him and gently nudged him. Lightning woke up and said "Who are you?" Sally couldn't believe it he didn't even know who she was. "I'm your fiancée. Sally Carrera. Owner of the Cozy Cone and Wheel Well." Sally said. "When did I ask you to marry me? I don't even know you." Doc looked at Sally with a sad face and said "He doesn't know who you are so that means you won't be getting married to him. I'm so sorry." "What do you mean by that Doc?" Sally asked. "He does not know you. He lost his memory when Frank almost killed him. He doesn't even know what happened to him." Doc replied.

The next day Lightning woke with his memory back. "What happened last night after I almost got killed?" Lightning asked. "Oh you're awake already?" Doc asked. Lightning looked at him confused and said, "Yeah I am. What am I doing in here with all these machines hooked up to me? Where's Sally?" Doc looked back at Lightning and said "She's at her cone and she said she would come and visit you right after she got done redecorating the cone." "Ok. Why is she redecorating the cone? She knows I like it the way it is." Lightning said. Doc replied with a short and simple phrase "She said she needed a little change."

Back at their cone Sally had just got done hanging up a big poster of Lightning with his world famous phrase "Ka-Chow" underneath him. _Why was she doing this? She thought._ After she was done hanging up the poster she drove out of the newly painted cone that now had a huge number 95 and a lightning bolt on it. "Boy Lightning sure is going to love it here now." Sally said to herself. She then drove over to Doc's and went inside. Once she was inside she went over to Lightning. "Hey Stickers how ya feeling?" Sally asked. Lightning looked at her with sad eyes and said "I'm feeling fine. When will I get to go to my big race? Did they postpone it because of me?" "They postponed it for next week. They said you should be fine in about a week. When do you wanna come back to the cone?" Sally replied. "How about today." Lightning answered. Sally went over to Lightning and gently nudged him and said "Okay! I have a surprise for you when you get back."

Later that day Lightning and Sally drove over to the Cozy Cone. As they were making their way over to the cone they shared Lightning noticed that the cone was red and had a huge lightning bolt and number 95 on it. "Just wait till you get inside." Sally said. Lightning looked confused and said "Why so many surprises tonight Sally?" Sally looked as if she was about to cry and said softly "You almost died last night Lightning. I wanted to show you that I cared about you in more than one way." All of a sudden Lightning started to cry and then said "Sally I know you love me in more than one way. I love you forever Sally and I want to grow old with you no matter what happens. If I die I will be with you in your heart and soul. So don't let anything fool you there." "I know you love me Lightning but after what happened last night I am so scared for you now." Sally said. Then they went in the cone and fell asleep.

The next morning Sally woke up after she felt her baby rev its engine. "Ow that hurt!" Sally screamed. Lightning woke up and said "What did I hit you while I was asleep?" Sally looked as if she was about to cry "No the baby just revved its engine. I guess that means it is related to you, Honey." Lightning looked so happy that he ran outside and yelled out to everyone that he was the happiest car on earth.

**(Author's Note: Please review!! If you do review could you please tell me some possible names for Lightning and Sally's baby. Thanks!) **


End file.
